The Other Side
by zansdivine
Summary: Zan the heir of Antar has been on the run and in hiding his whole life, when Tiana the bounty hunter is sent on a mission to find a kill the long lost prince, what will she do when she finds love instead and her own dark truths threaten to destroy them both.


**A/N ok so this is really old story of mine that I actually started writing 10 years ago (how old do I feel right now) anyways I love this story and always have but I have never finished it, You'll notice TBC splits where I have combined 5 chapters in one. For those of you have been reading my Klaroline stories I think you will like the zan/tiana relationship in this. I don't own roswell, this story is very much an AU story, i do draw heavily on a starwars influence to set the spacey back ground of my story which I'm sure some of you will notice. I don't own starwars either lol**

warning this fic is not a conventional past life fic, it is not leading up to zan and the others being reborn on earth

Disclaimer: The name Antar and some character names are inspired from Jason katims, Everything else belongs to me.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Zan/Tiana (OC) – Liz dupe (think Liz but meaner)...

Summary: This is about Zan and a much-altered version of his life back on Antar before he died. I can't stress **parallel universe** enough!, Its kinda this is how it could have been.

The Other Side – Part One

The bar room was crowded; smoke hung low in the air. A slight figure entered the room; pulling her robe tightly around her she momentarily let her eyes scan the room before passing into the throng of people. Manoeuvring her way to the bar, she easily passed by hardly caring that people were hurriedly moving out of the way. Reaching the bar she rested her arms on the counter she and signalled to bar tender to get her drink, scanning the room again as she waited. Finally in a corner booth she spotted the lowlife she'd been searching for. Sighing to herself she absentmindedly rested her hand on the concealed gun she carried at her side. Her drink being slammed down on the counter caused her to shift her gaze back. The barkeeper continued serving neglecting to ask for payment, shivering slightly he glanced over at her as she moved away from him. The black turban style hat and veil she wore, were more a reminder of the arid planet, than to act as a disguise. Regular patrons visibly sagged with relief as she passed them by. Tia had long been aware that while gaining there respect she'd also earned the right to be feared. A cold mercenary and killer was what the events of her life had turned her into. That's how she'd ended up on Antex. One of the outer planets of their solar system, the desert planet was used mostly for the mining of its resources. A haven for wanted criminals and other mercenaries. The planets bitter atmosphere made it hard for any decent person to want to live there long. A few stayed to run the mining operations, their families' safety ensured as long as the mines didn't run dry.

A fight broke out nearby, caught up in the scuffle; she was knocked back spilling her drink, when someone barrelled into her. Tia was about to hurl abuse, when he spoke. A silence fell of the surrounding area as regulars watched with interest and pity for the guy. Tia blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, are you ok." The gruff voice full of so much compassion cut right thought her. Placing his hands on her shoulders the firmness of his touch sent chills down her spine. Anger flared in her, nobody ever dared to touch her. Raising her gaze she faltered. His hazel eyes flecked with gold locked with hers, the soft gentle gaze was familiar some how, like a dream she couldn't place. Her heart beat faster as time seemed to slow around her and he held her gaze firmly. Relief flushed over her as someone behind him caught the man's attention. A slow a half smile played across his lips before he dropped his hands from her shoulders and turned away from her. The spell broken Tia shook her head and slipped past him. Unaware that the man had turned back as she'd moved and his eyes now followed her as she walked away.

The guy felt his friend nudge him, "Zan?" he turned as his friend nodded in the direction of a man sat alone in a booth.

"That's him" Indicating that he should follow they made there way over and sat down.

Tia sat down in a booth nearby

"Where's my money Penn"

The sorry excuse for a human sank back in his chair. He'd known she come for him, but the money was something he didn't have. Closing his eyes momentarily readying himself to deliver excuses, he already knew he was a dead man. Tia looked at Penn wondering what to do with him; scanning the room again her eyes drank in the features of her mystery man. His hair was jet black and hung at shoulder length with a slight curl, his hair hung loose in front of his eyes. Under his desert garb she could almost make out the lines of his muscled arms. He stood taller than her with broad shoulders. Her eyes rested last on his handsome face, soaking up the contours of his features. Tia caught her breath when he looked up and gazed right at her. Shaking her head she pulled her gaze away and placed it firmly back on Penn. Sighing again she pulled out her gun and shot him in the arm. Something about the man she'd met had put her off her game. Trying hard not to lose face, she glared at Penn as he clutched his arm. He breathed in and out hard she should have killed him.

Leaning in close, Tia narrowed her eyes.

"I have a new job for you. Fail me again and I will kill you" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"There are two strangers sitting with Rath" Penn tried to turn his head but she held him firm.

"Follow them, I want to know everything, why they're here and where they're going" Letting him go she pushed him back.

"You know where to find me"

Tia made her way out of the bar without looking back; she knew he was watching her.

Zan sat at the table unable to keep his attention fully on the conversation. She was watching him he could feel it. The memory of her doe brown eyes that seemed so dead at first played in his mind. In an instant something had flashed through those eyes bringing them to life a sparkle that made him catch his breath in anticipation. Finally he could bear it no longer and raised his gaze to look at her. A veil hid her face and he couldn't help wondering what she looked like. She was watching him and flinched when he caught her eye. Looking away quickly she'd focused her attention back on her companion. His attention snapped back to the conversation.

"We need your ship" Neusado glared at Rath.

"You need to pay me" Rath stated matter of factly

Neusado glanced at Zan aware that he was no longer following the conversation.

"We can pay you half now and half when we get there"

"I don't know? Antar its not an easy place for people like me to get into, why would they let you in"

Zan snapped his head back round.

"You don't need to know, when we get there I can pay you double your original fee"

Rath looked up in surprise, his brain calculating double was a lot of money. Greed over came him and he nodded.

"Meet me in docking bay 7 in one hour"

A blast echoed round the room. Zan watched as the girls companion whimpered in pain while she put her gun away. Threatening the man she then left the bar without looking his way again.

"Who was that?" He couldn't help himself, the question was asked before he could stop himself.

Rath frowned at Zan.

"A local mercenary. I've dealt with her before and believe me she's dangerous and unpredictable."

Zan's hand absentmindedly patted the message crystal he carried in his pocket. Looking at Neusado, he made his excuses and left the bar. The domed complex shielded the small spaceport from the outside elements. Making his back to his lodgings, he stayed alert hoping to catch a glimpse of her again. He soon became aware that he was being followed. Ducking and diving down some of the side alleys he hid and waited.

Penn crept down the ally after the guy. Still clutching his arm, he yelped in surprise when a strong hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Pressing him firmly against the wall, Zan demanded to know why he was being followed.

Penn gasped for air as Zan tightened his grip, ever the weasel he managed to stutter

"What you gonna pay me" Zan produced a gold credit from his back pocket and watched as his captives eyes widened.

"Tell me"

Penn licked his lips never taking his eyes of the credit.

"T she had me follow you, find out why you're here and where you're going." Zan thought for a moment.

"Do you know where to find her"?

Penn shook his head. Zan produced another credit.

"Do you know?"

Penn just nodded. Zan loosened his grip and lowered him to the floor.

"Take me there"

Zan followed as Penn weaved his way across the port to the lodgings. Knocking on a door he waited.

Tia jumped up when she heard the knock, grabbing her gun she loosened a ceiling tile by the door and effortlessly lifted herself up. Penn looked nervously at Zan

"You'd better stand back, she don't take to kindly to unexpected visits"

Zan nodded and leaned nonchalantly up against the far wall. He pulled forward in surprise when T silently dropped down from the ceiling to stand behind Penn. Placing her gun at the back of his head. Zan watched as Penn raised his hands.

"Hey T, got company." Penn nodded in Zans direction. Zan moved fast as she slowly turned her head towards him. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he grabbed the gun. She'd lost the robe and hat, and now only wore combat trousers and a tank top. Her long dark hair cascade down her back and Zan caught the scent of vanilla in her hair before he spun her away from him. Looking at Penn he said

"You got your money go"

Keeping the gun fixed on T, he watched Penn scramble away.

"Lets get inside"

Zan waved the gun at her apartment. She moved across and opened the door entering first. Following cautiously Zan was caught by surprise when she turned suddenly and kicked the gun out of his hands. Dogging her blows he moved round deeper into the room. A high kick to the stomach knocked him backwards. Grabbing her foot Zan managed to pull her down. Finding herself disorientated, Zan took the opportunity to throw his weight on top of her pinning her to the floor.

"Why were you having me followed?" He demanded

Rage lit up her eyes and flushed her checks. Tia struggled in his grasp; nobody ever beat her.

The locket she wore was shook free and Zan carefully picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Her name was engraved on the back.

"Tiana?"

Tia stopped struggling and looked up into his handsome features. She caught her breath the way he said her name so softly, dispelled her anger. She became suddenly aware of how close they were, the warmth of his body pressed firmly against hers. Fighting hard to contain her emotions. She whispered

"Let me up"

Zan let go and pulled back, sitting on the floor he watched as she rolled on to her side for a moment before pushing herself up off the floor.

"What do you want?"

Zan considered this for a moment, in his need to see her again, he hadn't thought. An idea formed as he watched the raven-haired beauty move away from him.

"Word is you're a mercenary, a good one. I need a body guard and I can pay you what ever you want."

She smiled cruelly

"You're a fool. You don't know me! There are dozens of others on this planet that could do that job"

"None like you" Zan flashed a charming smile at her, he was used to having any woman he wanted and right now he wanted her.

Picking up the gun she turned it on him moving closer she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm no body guard, I kill for a living. Pointless deaths bore me so get out of here before I change my mind"

Zan moved towards the door. "I'll be in docking bay 7 in an hour, pack light were going to Antar."

Tia growled to herself as he closed the door behind him and left. Zan paused for a moment as he heard the blast hit the door. He grinned to himself as he walked away.

Tia looked up as her message screen blinked. Incoming message appeared on the screen. Standing in front of the monitor, she pressed to receive the message.

The screen remained black but she knew the voice.

"T, Antar" The message was short and sweet. Moving around the room she threw some belongings in to a bag. Something glinted at her from the floor, picking it up and turning it over in her hands she realised it was a message crystal. Placing it in the machine she stood back and watched the message play.

A very beautiful young woman appeared on the screen, Tia rolled her eyes the crystal must belonged to the guy. She knitted her eyebrows together as the girl said his name.

"Pause" The message froze. Tia trembled slightly as she rolled the name round in her mind.

"Zan" Uttering it out loud did little to help shake the feeling that it all seemed so familiar.

"Play"

"Zan, I need you! Please come home, we all miss you. I understand why you had to go but please never doubt that I do love you" The girls baby blue eyes were filled with tears when the message ended. Tia cringed as she picked up her bag and headed down to the docking bay. Looked like fate wanted her to go to Antar after all.

Zan folded his arms and smirked as Tia stormed across the docking bay towards him, her bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Princess, I knew you couldn't resist me"

Tia refused to look him in the eye; swinging the bag round she slammed it on to his chest, letting go as he caught it.

"I need a ride to Antar"

"What if we're not going there?" Zan couldn't resist trying to provoke her.

Tia placed her hand on the gun at her side.

"We are now!"

He looked at her in disbelief and decided to change the subject for now, he hefted the bag she'd given him.

"I said pack light. What's in here?"

Tia shrugged "Weapons!"

Moving past him to board the ship she ducked suddenly as a laser blast narrowly missed her and hit the ship. Grabbing the gun from her side she span round and began firing. Zan moved quickly, grabbing her arm as he ran past to board the ship. She turned abruptly looking from where Zan held her arm firmly and up into his eyes. She was about to protest when a laser blast hit her other arm and she stumbled forward on to him. In one swift movement he threw her over his shoulder and entered the ship sealing the door closed behind him. Moving rapidly into the central room he ignored her cries of outrage.

Neusado looked up in surprise as Zan entered, dropped a woman down on to a nearby seat and ran on to find Rath. The woman looked mad as hell. Deciding to stay quite he watched while she tried to tend to the wound on her arm.

Rath barely looked up as Zan entered

"We have to go now"

"I know I saw them"

Flicking a few switches the ship engines fired into action.

Making his way back, Zan paused in the doorway and watched as Tia inspected her wound. She flinched in pain as she tried to wrap a bandage around it. Moving over and sitting next to her, She tried hard to pretend she hadn't seen him. Gently lifting her arm to inspect the wound, he lifted his eyes and glared at her as she tried to slap his hands away.

"Stop that I can do it"

Grabbing her arm firmly he twisted it so he could see.

"Let me see!"

Her arm had been shot up pretty badly; he looked into her eyes again trying to assess how much pain she was in.

Tia glared at him "This is all your fault, you distracted me!"

Zan looked amused "Look princess if you a little less trigger happy I wouldn't have had to drag you on to the ship"

She gapped at his nerve to speak to her like that. Tia felt like her arm was on fire, trying hard to remain conscious she gave in and let Zan bandage her arm. Leaning back and closing her eyes, she was surprised how his touch alone seemed to ease her pain.

Grabbing hold of the bandage and gently wrapping it round her arm, his eyes constantly flicked from her wound to her face. Seeing her eyes closed he used a little of his healing power to ease her pain.

Neusado raised an eyebrow as he watched Zan from across the room fully aware of the risk he was taking. Only one bloodline carried those gifts. Exposure would result in execution if Zan's existence were discovered.

Rath stopped abruptly as he entered the room

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Tia's eyes snapped open. Leaping out of the chair, Rath was already flat on his back being held down by her foot before he knew what had happened.

With the wind knocked out of him he still managed

"Hey T"

Looking down at him she pulled her hair into a ponytail, glancing round the room at Zan and a man she hadn't noticed before.

"Who's that"?

Zan stood and placed himself in front of Tia blocking her view of Neusado.

"Just another passenger" he glanced down at Rath, "Look Princess I really think you should let him up, he's flying this bucket"

Rath's eyes widened, "Princess" Zan was really trying to push her buttons.

"Er.. Zan I really don't think you should…." It was too late Zan stumbled back from Tias blow.

Removing her foot from Rath she let him stand.

"You got somewhere I can sleep"

"Yeah just down there" Rath gestured to a corridor that led away from the main chamber. Grabbing her bag she left the room.

"Wake me when we get there"

Rath moved forward and held his hand out to Zan helping him up he said. "Dangerous and unpredictable were you not listening to me"

Zan rubbed the place on his chin where she'd hit him.

"She wants me"

Rath raised his eyebrow sceptically.

"No way man, that aint never gonna happen. You got off light I've seen her kill a man for less"

Zan just grinned, "I aint dead yet"

Patting Raths arm he walked away

"I'm gonna get some sleep"

Rath looked at Neusado "She's gonna kill him!" Shrugging when Neusado didn't answer right away he went back to the cockpit. Neusado just looked at where Zan had just been standing, remembering the look he'd seen flash between Zan and T.

"Maybe" He whispered.

Tia slumped down on the bunk and lay facing the wall. Trying hard to control her breathing. She lay there fuming; she'd never met anyone who infuriated her so much. Moving her hand up she wrapped her grip around a knife carefully placed under pillow. Keeping perfectly still with her eyes closed, she listened carefully as somebody else entered and lay down on the bunk opposite. Her rage flared even more as some how she could feel it was him and part of her was a glad he was so close. Tia's inner torment raged on; reaching a decision she launched herself off the bunk, spinning expertly to land positioned with the knife pressed gently against his throat ready to strike. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at his peaceful face basked in the glow of the low lighting. Laying flat on his back with one hand slumped across his chest and the other strewn above his head on the pillow.

Tia's hands trembled, as she willed herself to kill him. Sucking in her breath she narrowed her eyes and pressed the knife down again. Zan's hand slowly wrapped around her wrist, keeping the knife on his throat as he sat up.

"If your gonna kill me do it! Otherwise will you please let me sleep in peace" He let go of her wrist and tilted his head. Breathing hard she shook her head and dropped the knife. Zan stood and leaned over to pick it up.

"I'll take this in case you change your mind"

Tia backed away before reaching a decision "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She flew at him and beat her fists on his chest; he easily circled her wrists and pulled her close. Tia held her breath as he circled his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him trapping her hands against his chest. Her body fit perfectly against his, tilting her head up she looked into his eyes as he gazed down at her. It was intoxicating she wanted to protest but couldn't find the words; she found herself trembling as he leaned and brushed his lips against hers. Her body against her mind succumbed in his arms and waited with bated anticipation for a kiss. Zan paused for a second; he felt the tension go out of her body, as she relaxed into him. He watched the indecision in her eyes melt into a burning passion he knew he mirrored. Brushed his lips against hers again savouring the sweet taste of her lips, he leaned in again…."Zan you gotta see this! Now" Rath appeared in the doorway yelling for Zan. Tia watched as the gentle softness she'd seen in his eyes disappeared and his usual humour reflected back at her.

"Sorry sweetheart gotta go! You can finish trying to kill me later"

Tia calmed herself and followed to see what the fuss was all about.

Zan sat in the co-pilots seat.

"Whats up"

"I intercepted this thought you might wanna see it" Zan raised his eyebrows as Tia entered and perched on a chair behind him.

"Lets see it"

Rath hit a button on the console and a message played on the screen.

"Pause. Do you know who that is?" Zan asked, Rath shrugged. Tia leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

"He's a general in Kavars army. Look at the uniform and insignia"

Rath looked at her suspiciously.

"The actions of kavar's army are widely known to be a secret operation. I wonder how you can recognises him so easily."

Tia narrowed her gaze

"I'm a mercenary, bounty hunter, assassin" she looked pointedly at Zan," body guard. I make it my business to know about everything and anything that might get me killed."

Zan swivelled his chair back round to face the screen.

"Fine. Play"

We have the princess. She was caught trying to pass on stolen information to the rebels. She's being held on Antarine in the prison complex. I await you orders

Tia watched as Zan sprang forward in his chair. Change course we are going to Antarine. Tia shook her head.

"No way I have to get to Antar"

Tia recoiled at the look of pure anger Zan flashed her way.

"This isn't a debate! Rath can it be done"

Rath ran his hand through his hair.

"No way! Antarine. Kavars prison complex and army. Are you crazy, I'm a wanted criminal and so is she. We won't make it out"

Zan hung his head in his hands.

"God I knew she needed me, but this I can't bare to think of her suffering"

Zan glanced at Rath and thought for a moment

"She's a princess. She can pay you a hell of a lot more than I can, plus she's beautiful. I'm sure as the returning hero she can take care of any problems you have with the authorities." Rath thought for a moment, glancing from Tia's glare to Zan's pleading eyes, he made his decision.

"Fine I'll change course. You'd better come up with great plan cause I'm not gonna die for you"

Tia stared blankly for a moment. Something had fluttered in her mind when she heard Zan describe another woman as beautiful. The image of the beautiful woman on the message crystal flashed across her mind "never doubt that I do love you" The idea of Zan loving another woman didn't play well in her mind. Suddenly very confused she raised herself out of the chair. Pausing before she left a wave of compassion hit her.

"I'll guard you! What ever you decide."

Zan heard her words but failed to look at her. Shaking her head she left.

Zan eventually moved to follow her; he glanced down the corridor in the direction T had taken. He wanted to go to her, the look in her eyes, like a lost child trying to find home! Haunted him. He wanted so badly just to cradle her in his arms. Something in her was close to breaking he was sure was it. Deciding not to press it further he made his way back to the main room and curled up on the two-seater chair cut into the panels. Down the corridor Tia laid staring at the doorway, confused and disappointed that Zan never returned.

TBC…..

Part 3

Antarines main spaceport was located towards the southern end of the planet. The prison complex it's self had been easy to locate. Hiring transport they had travelled out of the city, finding the complex to be located centrally at the bottom of a deep basin. Hiding the transport amongst a rocky out crop Tia had manoeuvred herself to look over the edge of the basin. She lay flat out on the ground with binoculars in her hand, while Zan and Rath kept back. Crawling back slowly she stood and looked at Zan.

"Its maximum security, you'll never get out alive"

Zan ran his fingers through his hair.

"This has to work! I can't fail her. She'll be executed for treason"

Tias eyes hardened, "She's leading a rebellion, the council can not condone that kind of behaviour! Princess or not"

Zan just gazed past her "You don't understand"

Tia knew she was wasting her breath. It had taken two days to reach Antarine, in that time Zan had said very little to her, apart from insisting he tend her wound. Absentmindedly she rubbed the bandage on her arm. There was no wound there now she checked a day or so ago but she'd kept the bandage on so that Zan didn't realise she knew he'd done something. The possibilities seem unimaginable. Tia had agreed to join them when Zan asked again if she would act as a bodyguard, the incident back on Antex only proved that he needed it although he refused to tell her why. Rath and herself both attempted to change his mind about the seemingly suicide mission but Zan just became more determined. She had come to admire his strength of will to beat the odds and his pig headed stubbornness that insisted he would succeed and all there worrying was pointless.

Shaking her head she looked around. Antarine made her curious, gazing up at the purple sky laced with pink, she looked around her and remembered how for so many years she had called this place home. The memories were not happy ones, when her mother died she'd been brought here and trained to fight and kill by the one man who should never have asked her to do such things.

Zan placed his hand on her shoulder, the electricity of his touch coursed through her and she pulled away slightly trying to regain her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder at the prison complex she knew she had a choice to make one that would shape her destiny.

"I can get her out! Her voice cracked slightly as she struggled to say the words.

Rath and Zan both moved towards her at the same time.

"What! How?"

"Trust me I can get in and out again, I have the security clearance" She turned to go unwilling to answer any more questions.

Zan spun her round and look intently into her eyes for any sign of betrayal. She felt herself melt under his scrutiny, and wriggled uncomfortably in his grasp. What she'd come to feel for him in the past few days was what she'd never even tasted before. Her soul was on fire with a need to be with him always, she knew she'd do anything for him. In that respect Zan knew he'd won her, he'd seen it in her eyes a burning desire for him that almost made him forget, who he was and the love of the woman he was bonded to. Being able to turn on the charm and have any woman he wanted had always been his gift, Tia would not be so easy to leave behind. Zan knew it was wrong to feel so much for her and had begun fighting himself. Almost thrusting her away from him, he stepped back and said

"Why should I trust you? You are a mercenary and a killer, and now you claim to have high-level security clearance to Kivars prison complex. How is that possible?"

Tia glanced behind her again; she couldn't trust them with the truth. She just folded her arms and held her head in the air

"You don't have a choice" Spinning her eyes to meet his "This isn't a debate"

With that she grabbed her pack and started to scramble over the side of the basin.

"Tia wait" Zan grabbed her arm.

She turned to him expectantly. He wanted to tell her not to go, that rescuing Valundra was his problem and he didn't want to risk anyone else's life. Reaching up to his neckline he pulled out a chain slipping it over his head Tia noticed a ring hanging from it.

"Here take this, if Valundra has her doubts. Show her this tell her I sent you"

Tia hid the ring and turned her back with out saying goodbye. Mildly frustrated that she was risking her life and Zan remained ever concerned about his precious Valundra. Heading down to the complex she risked a glance behind her but Zan had gone.

Zan glanced at Rath as he moved away from the edge. "Looks like we wait"

Valundra paced her cell, sitting down abruptly as the door opened and a man she only ever seen a few time before entered.

Positioning her hands in her lap and keeping her back straight. She tired desperately hard to maintain her regal presence. This man had to respect her for being a member of the royal house of Antar if nothing else. Keeping her gaze off him she said.

"I am Princess Valundra heir to the throne of Antar, I've done nothing wrong you can not keep me here like this. I demand you release me!" She paused to raise her eyes to look at him. "The council will be outraged when they hear what you've done"

He leaned back against the wall and soaked up the princess's exquisite beauty. Waiting until she'd finished her rant he leisurely pushed himself away from the wall and approached her.

"Your highness, the accusations against you are very true, do not try to deny it I have the proof"

"The council…" Valundra began

"Has no real power Princess that all rests with me.

He reached out his hand and gentle cupped her cheek.

"Too bad I have to execute you….."

She pressed herself firmly back against the wall- trying to get as far away from him as she could- as he grinned menacingly "…or maybe we could come to some kind of arrangement"

Her eyes went wide and she forcefully pushed his hand away.

"never" she hissed.

Raising herself up off the bunk she stood before him face to face.

"I am a princess! How dare you proposition me like a common whore" she lifted her hand to slap him but he was to quick and grabbed her wrist inches before it reached it's target.

"proposition? You flatter yourself princess! I was merely suggesting that you consider telling me the names of your comrades so that they may be allowed to lay down their lives in your place. Would they do that? Die for you? or do you suppose your loyal followers will simply leave you here to be executed to save themselves.?"

His features remained set as she continued to meet his gaze. "No one person is more important than our cause to bring you down"

He let out a low rumbling laugh "That's a sweet notion Princess, it's a shame you won't be around to see them try and fail." Despite being terrified she refused to let it show. "Face it Kivar, you won't win this time. I will see to it that my people are free from your tyranny" she stepped closer to him "and I will be there when they execute you" They stood facing each other locked in a battle of wills when a guard rushed into the room, and recoiled with fear as his master turned and threw an angry stare his way.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but there's…" he handed a piece of a paper over.

Valundra watched awe as her captors became visibly infuriated.

"FIND HER NOW!"

As he stormed out of her cell she sagged with relief and sunk down on to her bunk, her thoughts momentarily lingering on what or even who was capable of enraging Kivar. Closing her eyes she prayed that Zan didn't hear of her capture, to expose his identity now was the worse thing that could happen.

Tia made it through security and headed down to the cells. Stopping abruptly when two guards blocked her path. Grabbing her arms they turned her around and led her away towards what she knew to be the conference room. She knew with a cold certainty who would be waiting for her there. With one last glance behind her she thought of Zan.

The door to the conference room opened and she was led inside. The long table spread out in front of her. Tia's eyes fell on Kivar sat at the head of the table and she held her breath as he rose from his seat and moved towards her. Trying hard to show no fear she waited patiently for her punishment, in the few seconds it took him to reach her.

"How dare you disobey a direct order from me" Tia fell back on to the floor from the blow that landed on the side of her face. He signalled to the guards on the door, they stepped forward and kicked her mercilessly causing her to double over in pain at his feet; a slight wave of his hand stopped the beating.

"Leave us!" He stated, he watched as the guards left.

Stepping back he sneered at her

"Get up!" He turned and walked away from her, fully expecting her to still be whimpering on the floor when he turned back.

Tia relished the look of shock and surprise in his eyes when he turned to find her standing with a gun positioned millimetres away from his head.

"Hello father" Her words were slick with loathing. Licking her lips as she concentrated she could taste the metallic hint of blood. One eye held tightly shut as her face began to swell.

He narrowed his eyes, filling his voice with malice he whispered

"T, you not worthy of killing me, you are a second rate killer" He placed a strong grip around the gun and pressed it firmly against his forehead. Seeing her hesitate he tightened his grip on her wrist until her face twisted in agony and she dropped the gun.

"Why are you here?"

Tia tighten her jaw this was the real test; he had to believe nothing had changed.

"I was on a transport to Antar when it was detoured here. One of the passengers heard about Princess Valundras capture and insisted on landing. The rebels know of her capture and are planning a rescue operation." Tia paused for a moment this had to work.

"The Rebels are planning to have her rescued?" Kivar looked away from her, it suited his purposes to have her always trying so hard to please him it kept her alive and on her toes.

Looking at her suspiciously he said

"When will the rebels attack?"

"They don't! They are paying me very well to get her out for them. I figured I could use my success to infiltrate the rebels, while taking the opportunity to tell you about my plan."

Kivar nodded in approval, "Take a seat"

Tia sagged down into the chair, thankful that a temporary truce had been reached.

"Why did you want me on Antar?"

Kivar sat back in his chair and arched his fingers thoughtfully against his chin.

"Assassination! Its seems the Kings Son, Valundra's brother isn't as dead as we'd thought."

Tia kept her face a cool mask. "Where can I find him?"

"The Princess may be useful to us after all. Let her led you to her brother then take him out!"

Tia stood and saluted "Yes Sir!"

He eyed her suspiciously, everything about this whole situation seemed out of character for his daughter. Since when did she except job offers from rebels working against him. Instead of torturing them for information and taking them out.

"Go then and get the job done fast!"

Kivar watched as she walked out of the room trying hard to hide the pain she was in. Raising an eyebrow he contemplated whether he could trust her, pressing a COM link on the table he spoke.

"Get me Nicholas"

Tia made her way down the corridor as fast as she could. Opening the door to the Princesses cell she stumbled inside and leaned against the wall, trying to clam the pain in her side.

Valundra stood as she entered and approached warily. Unsure at first if she was another prisoner, glancing at the door, which remained open, she still expected a guard to enter.

Tia summoned all the strength she had and stood up straight.

"Come on we are leaving" Tia grabbed Valundras arm and pulled her towards the door looking round in surprise when she stood her ground.

"Why should I go with you?"

"Gotta be better than execution, now come on!" Tia urged.

Valundra just shook her head. Tia pulled out the chain she'd hidden round her next, and stumbled forward as Valundra grabbed it eagerly.

"Where did you get this?"

Tia became consciously aware of the security camera in the cell, tucking the ring away quickly, her eyes pleaded with Valundra.

"Trust Me"

Valundra followed reluctantly.

When they exited the complex Tia let out the breath she'd been holding. Night had fallen and she had to strain her eyes to see which way she'd come down. Scanning the horizon a small light blinked on and off momentarily.

"Where now?" Asked Valundra

"Up there" Tia pointed to the side of the dusty basin where she had slid down. Holding on to each other as they climbed both girls eyed each other suspiciously as there eyes became accustomed to the hazy blue light that night time brought. Reaching the top Tia nearly fell back when eager hands reached over the side and pulled Valundra to safety. Looking up in surprise she saw that Rath held out his hand for her. Helping her over the top she looked away from him as his alert eyes took in the swelling on her face.

Zan and Valundra stood a little way away from them hugging each other tightly.

"God Loni, I've missed you so much!" He held her close and kissed her forehead as she began to cry in his arms.

"Lets go!" Tia tried to move rapidly past Zan but his hand tighten on her arm.

"Tia! What the hell happened to you"?

Tia glanced from Zan, to Loni held tightly in his embrace.

"What do you care"? She shook her arm free and climbed in to the passenger seat of the transport. While no one was looking she slumped forward slightly and held her hand against her ribs as she fought for breath.

Zan looked down at Loni and shrugged.

The journey back was conducted in silence, everyone deep in there own personal thoughts. Loni kept one eye on Tia; the girl was obviously in a great deal of pain but trying hard to hide it. Rath while driving was also aware of her discomfort. Zan sat next to loni not wanting to let go, as Loni watched him she noticed how his gazed fell every where except for Tia. Chewing her lip she could help at wonder at the ease of there escape. Tia had walked in and out of a maximum-security prison and with a prisoner in tow. They should both be dead, glancing up at Zan she saw his eyes had finally landed on Tia. The look in his eyes told her a little of why Tia was even here.

Tia opened her eyes when Rath gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're back"

She nodded and opened the passenger door. Holding tightly for support she let her feet drop to the floor steadying herself for a moment she opened her eyes to see Zan standing in front of her.

"I'm fine!" She said as she pushed herself away from the vehicle

"Like hell you are" Zan swept her up into his arms as she tried to stumble away from him. Finding no strength to protest she rested her head on his chest and gave herself up to unconsciousness. Zan looked at her worriedly as she went limp in his arms. Guilt overcame him as he realised he should have done something for her sooner.

"Come on Princess! You're not giving up on me just yet"

Boarding the ship as quickly as he could, he ignored the looks Rath and Loni gave him.

"Zan don't" Loni tried to call after him. Rath held back a moment, his eyes held by Valundras beauty, she turned as she realised he was staring.

"After you! Your Highness"

Loni looked at Rath as he bowed slightly and gestured for her to enter the ship first. Nodding in thanks she rushed in after Zan.

TBC….

Part 4

Zan lay Tia down on her bunk, turning the lights up to full, his eyes swept over the bruises on her face. Letting his hand hover over her body he tried to ascertain the extent of her injuries. Valundra rushed in pausing a few steps away from him, almost begging him she said

"Zan you can't! She'll know what you did"

He watched as Tia fluttered her eyelids for a moment then rolled her head to the side and coughed, a small trickle of blood ran out of her mouth. Valundra continued to protest but Zan barely knew she was there, all his worry and fear over took him. Placing his hand on the back of Tia's neck he carefully turned her head.

"Tia you have to look at me" She tried hard to focus on him as he placed his hand on her broken ribs.

Zan almost pulled back with surprise when an image of Tia flashed across his mind. Not really understanding what he'd seen he pressed his hand down more firmly and tried again. His eyes locked with hers when he felt her caress the side of his face.

FLASH

An image of Tia being kicked in the side by a man he couldn't make out, her rage and loneliness swept through him. His face through her eyes being the last thing he saw and the torrent of emotions that came with it.

Breaking the connection he pulled away slightly to catch his breath, moving his hand up to her face he healed her bruised face being careful not to make another connection.

Tia opened her eyes; Zan was leaning over her slightly looking down at her but not really seeing her. His eyes darted from side to side as beads of sweat formed on his brow. The fire in her chest began to ease; glancing down she saw that his hand was glowing where he'd placed it on her ribs. Understanding what he was trying to do she gently touched the side of his face. Tia felt her mind open up to him, suddenly he was all consuming, in her and around her.

FLASH

A small boy she knew to be Zan playing in a garden with a blonde haired girl. The girl fell and began to cry. Tia felt his need to ease the girl's pain as he gently rubbed his hand on grazed knee. The surprise and wonder they felt when his hand glowed and the graze disappeared.

Tia felt Zan pull away from her leaving an empty space in her mind. His hand moved to her face. As she watched him concentrate on not looking her in the eye, fear hit her, what had he seen? She had so much to hide and none of it was good. As he gently healed the bruises on her face somehow she sensed that he didn't hate her that he never could.

Sitting up she watched as Zan leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Let him sleep in peace! He's not used to using his power like that its taken a lot out of him"

Tia snapped her head round as Valundra spoke. Her eyes narrowed as she really looked at the princess for the first time. Tia chewed her lip as jealousy coursed through her, she had to stay with Valundra to find her brother but if that meant having to watch Zan… with her!. For the first time she wondered if she would be able to complete her mission, to be so close to Zan and not be able to touch him, it would be a torture like none she'd ever inflicted on her victims. She turned back to look at Zan as Valundra's eyes bored into her. Moving off the bunk she helped Valundra lay him down.

"Lets go" Valundra moved to the door

Tia fixing her eyes on Zan, "No! I'll sit with him till he wakes." she wanted to savour the time that she had left with him. Fearing that when he awoke he'd no longer see her and only have eyes for Valundra.

Valundras face darkened with the annoyance of being openly defied. "That's not necessary, if anyone should sit with him it will be me! And I don't think he needs a baby sitter do you?"

Tia looked up at Valundra and clenched her fists a few times.

"Sit with me if you like but I'm not going"

They held each others cold stares both willing the other to backdown, finally Valundra glanced warily at Zan, turned and left angrily mumbling with out looking at Tia again.

Tia watched the door for a few seconds, convinced Valundra wasn't returning she perched next to zan on the bunk. Brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes she gently kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," She whispered before moving across to the other bunk and falling asleep herself.

Valundra walked back into the main chamber. Chewing her fingernails she began to pace. Neusado watched fully aware that she had yet to see him. Looking directly at him she stopped her pacing. He studied her carefully; it had been many years since he'd last seen the Princess. It was haunting to see how much she had grown to resemble her mother. Caught in his revelry it was a few moments before he realised Valundra was speaking to him

"Who are you?"

Standing he approached her and held out his hand.

"My name is Neusado. I'm Zans protector"

She nodded in acceptance, ignoring his gesture of friendship. Zan had been taken by this man she couldn't help harbouring some resentment. Turning away she began pacing again.

"What's wrong with you? Your constant pacing is keeping me awake." Rath muttered from the corner as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Go sleep elsewhere then" Valundra snapped.

"Can't! the sleeping beauties back-there" He gesture down the corridor "Have the only bunks"

"What's wrong?" Neusado pressed again.

Valundra waved her hands in exasperation

"Him, Her! Did you know that he is back there healing her!" Looking from one guy to the other she continued.

"I mean god! How long as he even known her?"

"About 3 days" Rath contributed and wished he hadn't when he saw the look of disbelief on her face.

"You mean to tell me that's he's risking everything for a woman he just met!"

Neusado nodded at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I've tried to tell him I should have stopped him the first time."

"What do you mean the first time." Valundra lowered her voice menacingly. Placing her hands on her hips she was suddenly determined to get the full story of this woman's hold over Zan.

Neusado sat down and glanced at her nervously.

"Tia had a blast wound on her arm that Zan felt responsible for, he was healing it for her without her knowing."

Rath just looked confused for a moment. "Are you trying to say that Zan has healing powers"?

Valundra didn't bother to look at him as she gave her reply she just kept her eyes fixed on Neusado. "That's irrelevant right now I want to know about her. I don't like her! and I don't trust her"

Rath smirked "Yeah she does kinda give off that vibe of scary and inaccessible" Pausing for a moment he wondered where this was coming from. "She did rescue you! So what's your problem?"

"That is my problem! She walked right in without a fight and led me out no questions asked. They let her take me it's the only explanation"

He furrowed his brow, that explanation didn't surprise him but he'd been around Tia long enough to know the way she dealt with things. He ran his fingers though his hair, something didn't fit!

"Tia's a bounty hunter, I don't know how she managed to get security clearance and believe me I don't wanna know but she has nothing to gain from rescuing you. She did for…."

"What! for Zan?" Valundra interrupted her anger evident.

"She has some misguided feelings for Zan, is that what your suggesting! Well fine but I'm telling you she's up to something"

Rath raised himself up from his seat to face Valundra.

"You are so paranoid! Wasn't Zan back there just now healing her? She was badly beaten while trying save you royal behind!"

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness! Forgive for pointing out that you! are not the centre of the universe, maybe its time you started thinking about other people instead of yourself. What do you supposed would have happened to Tia if Zan hadn't been here to help her!"

He stepped back a little, fully aware that he'd defended Tia enough, although why he'd felt the need to do that he wasn't sure

"It doesn't feel right" Valundra managed to say through gritted teeth.

Rath sighed "Ok! Then how do you explain her injuries"?

The princess looked up triumphantly, "Self inflicted she knew Zan had been healing her arm but she couldn't prove it, she had a guard beat her up badly so that Zan would be forced to openly use his powers to heal her."

Rath sat rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"Do you really think she's a spy?"

Valundra glanced back down the corridor

"I'm sure of it! It's not safe for any of us! We have to get rid of her."

Rath placed his hands on Valundra's shoulders. She looked up into his eyes surprised at how comforting his touch was.

"If you're right, then we really are in trouble but please don't do anything yet. Listen to me when I tell you that T is very dangerous, she wouldn't hesitate to kill you if she felt threatened."

Valundra scoffed "I'm not afraid of her."

Neusado moved to Raths side. "Listen to him, I've kept Zan fairly sheltered but I've lived on Antex long enough to here stories about T none of it pretty."

Rath thought for a moment

"I have a friend we can hide out with for a few days. We can lose her then"

Valundra looked at both of the men

"Thank you but please don't say anything to Zan let me deal with him."

Zan tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed. The world was on fire around him; standing bravely in front of his nanny he felt Loni's hand gripping in his tightly. Determined to protect them he watched as the man approached. The two adults had a brief conversation that his young mind could not comprehend. Running at the man he kicked him in the shin and screamed at him to go away and leave them alone. He cried out as the man scooped him up off the floor and his nanny prized Loni's hand out of his. Both began crying for each other when they realised what was happening. Zan fought desperately as the man carried him away, he had to stay, he had to protect them. In his dream like state Zan cried out in his mind, he knew he'd lost something vital that day, something he'd been searching forever since. Even thought the day it's self was long forgotten.

Tia awoke suddenly as fear washed over her. Glancing over at Zan she moved quickly to his side as he tossed and turned, his body soaked in sweat. Realising that somehow she'd felt his distress and it had woken her. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face to try and calm him.

"Shh Zan" She whispered.

Tia gasped in surprise as Zan sat up suddenly and pulled her into a tight embrace. He pressed a tender kiss against her forehead. Speaking almost desperately and rocking her gently he said.

"Oh god! I thought I'd lost you! I wanted to protect you and I failed. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry," He whispered again.

Assuming he was still dreaming Tia patted her hand on his back.

"Zan it's ok! You were dreaming that's all!"

Zan focused a little as he pulled away slightly and cupped her face in his hands, his voice maintaining a desperate edge he said.

"It's you"

Kissing her lightly at first, he pressed down and deepened the kiss as Tia let out a muffled cry of shock and mild outrage. Willing her to relent, his hands travelled through hair. Tia snaked her arms up around his neck and tilted her head back to return his kiss. Letting herself sink into his embrace unable to stop, she felt her mind open up to him again; the need to feel his presence all around her being, over ran the warnings playing in the back of her mind. Her mind screamed at her she wanted this but she couldn't let him see.

FLASH

Zan sat on the lap of a young woman in his nursery.

"Why are you crying nanny," He asked when she said nothing he placed his hand on her stomach.

"It's a girl," He said so matter of factly the woman gaped at him in surprise. Zan tilted his head and looked at his nanny thoughtfully.

"Don't worry I'll protect her for you" His nanny held him tightly to her and kissed his head.

"I'm sure you will, my darling"

Tia pulled away from him as she realised what was happening.  
"Zan stop" She said hoarsely.  
He looked at her confused, he'd sensed how much she wanted him but she was fighting it. Her mind had been blank, whispers of information flowed past him but he hadn't been able to grasp anything.  
She pushed him away and stood up. "I'm sorry you were dreaming! I couldn't stop you"  
He turned his face away from her trying to disguise his emotions. When he looked back his eyes held their usual humour, Tia let hers grow cold as she gazed back at him.  
"You didn't want me to!"  
"what!" Tia uttered  
Zan stood and placed his hand on the side on her face.  
"to stop! I mean" He raised his other hand to gently caress her face. She felt herself start to melt away as he slowly leaned in.  
"You want me to kiss you princess"  
Princess? alarm bells started to ring in the back of Tias mind, she should have been instantly suspicious but she was already too far-gone. Zan looked deeply into her eyes as all the fight in her seemed to melt away and raw desire looked back at him. He wanted to kiss her, hell he wanted to kiss her all over but his situation was impossible enough already with becoming entangled with Tia.  
He pulled away from her and laughed. "Your out of luck princess, think I'll keep looking for my dream girl"  
Tia angrily tore her eyes away from his amused expression and turned to leave  
"Here" she said grabbing at the chain around her neck. Thrusting the broken chain and ring at him she left the room. 

Zan turned the ring over in his hands and wondered if she'd ever really looked at it. Something caught his eye on the floor, bending down he picked up Tias locket. Turning the gold locket over in his hands he inspected the marking on the front, holding the ring up next to it he stared from one to the other. The markings were identical both held his own personal royal seal. Anger flared in him as he considered whom she could have stolen it from. Then he remembered that her name was engraved on the back. Turning it over in his hand, he considered the possibility that the locket wasn't hers and nor was her chosen name. As he opened the locket the picture of a young woman stared up at him, his eyes widened as recognition dawned. Leaping up from the bunk he went to confront Tia. 

Tia wandered back into the main chamber and was instantly alert by the silence that ensued. Sighing she turned as Zan entered the room behind her, she was taken by surprise as he grabbed the front of her outfit and pulled her to eye level and waved a locket in her face.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He lowered his voice "Who did you kill for this?"

Tia focus on the locket and her hand instantly felt at her neckline.

"Hey! That's mine give it back" Her voice became dangerously angry. Grabbing for the locket Zan lifted it out of her reach. "No! This is mine I'm keeping it until you tell me where you got it."

Rath who'd been watching in confusion saw the look that flashed across Tia's face and moved fast. Grabbing her from behind he rapped his arms tightly around and trapped her arms at her side. Whilst she struggled in his grasp in held firm and looked at Zan.

"you really have a death wish don't you!"

Zan blinked a few times and opened his mouth to reply, but Neusado interrupted.

"Zan what's this about"?

Zan handed over the locket while his eyes never left Tia. "Look at this! Look at the markings, check inside." He lifted his eyes to Rath.

"She's a thief and I wanna know who she stole it from."

Rath sighed. "Zan I think you're over reacting! You don't know that she stole it!.. Did you?"

Tia stopped struggling as she realised Rath was attempting to defend her. She answered with an element of surprise in her voice.

"Course not. Its mine I don't see why I have to justify myself to any of you"

Valundra looked over Neusados shoulder at the crest engraved on the front. Both gasped together as they looked at the woman in side. Valundra stood by Zans side and joined him in questioning Tia.

"Zan, we can't trust her!"

Neusado looked from the picture to Tia. Finally reaching a decision he pushed past Zan and handed the locket back to her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"They don't understand yet!" He nodded in Zan and Valundra's direction, where they both silently fumed.

"But I understand how and why this belongs to you"

Tia opened her mouth to speak, but Zan shouldered Neusado out of the way.

"Yeah well I don't and I order you to tell me"

"You order me," Tia said in disbelief.

Zan and Tia stared each other down as they reached a stale mate. An alarm began to ring in the background.

"Now, now! Break it up. We've arrived!" Rath glanced from Zan to Tia.

"Where?" Zan said angrily never taking his eyes off Tia.

"Peros"

"The moon?" Zan looked at him, "When did we decide to stop there"?

Rath shrugged "While you were sleeping!"

Zan looked at his three companions and really registered their obvious annoyance for the first time. Sensing there was more going on than he realised he turned to Valundra.

"You'd better tell me why we are here!"

TBC…..

The lunar city spread out below them as the ship circled a few times before docking. Antarine loomed above them; Tia shuddered as she gazed at the hazy purple atmosphere. Afraid to still be so close to Kivar and his army. Zan had seated himself next Rath, Neusado hovered in the doorway while Valundra perched in the seat behind Rath. Very little had been said since the incident in the main chamber, a solemn quite had fallen over all of them.

"So who's your friend?" Zan asked Rath.

"Kalon, He's and old friend of mine and….T's"

"Can we trust him?"

"No..but we need a place to hide for a few days." Rath turned and grinned at Tia,

"Besides if he gives us any trouble Tia can take care of him like last time!" He turned away from Tias glare but continued to grin as he enjoyed her discomfort.

"Left him a very happy man!"

"I find that hard to believe" Valundra muttered.

Rath landed the ship.

"He should be here to meet us! Lets go!" Rath stood and offered his hand to Valundra as an escort"

Tia sat thoughtfully in the chair for a moment as everyone filed out.

"Tia!" Zan's sharpness startled her out of her thoughts.

"What!" She said glaring at him.

Zan shook his head.

"If you think for one second I'm letting you out of my sight your wrong! So lets go!" He yanked her arm pulling her out of the chair.

Kalon waited patiently on the docking bay floor watching as the passengers emerged. Rath exited first with a beautiful blonde on his arm, an old guy closely followed but Kalon instantly dismissed him and focused his attention back on the woman with Rath. The two men hugged and spoke of old times. Rath introduced Neusado and Valundra.

Kalon looked at Rath.

"Where's…."

The loud voices of two people emerging from the ship caused everyone to turn their way.

Zan appeared holding firmly on to Tias elbow while she tired to fight him off.

"Damit let me go"

"No"

"I said let me go!"

"I told you! I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"You can't force me to stay with you"

"Watch me Princess"

Kalon leaned in close to Rath

"Why isn't he dead?"

Rath rolled his eyes and looked at Kalon.

"Ladies and gentlemen Zan and Tia"

The bickering pair stopped abruptly at Raths sarcasm. Kalon stepped up to Tia pulling her into a tight hug and away from Zan. Placing his arm around Tia firmly, he turned to shake Zans hand.

"Hello my names Kalon, I see you've met my wife!"

Kalon hugged Tia to him as Zans face crumpled in confusion. Glancing at Tia he said

"Honey, you look really tired. Go back to our apartment and get some sleep!"

Zan fixed his gazed firmly on Tia, she shifted uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"I'm fine really"

Kalon sighed

"Oh Honey I've missed you so!"

He hugged her again turning her so that his back was to Zan. Looking over Kalon's shoulder Tia's gazed locked with Zan as his eyes asked a thousand questions. Tia almost missed what Kalon whispered in her ear.

"Nicholas is here, waiting for you"

Pulling away from Kalon, Tia threw a lazy seductive smile at Zan she hoped would drive him crazy.

"You know what I am kinda tired"

Pouting at Kalon she pressed herself against him.

"Promise you won't be long"

He nodded in understanding.

"I promise" He kissed her forehead. As Tia walked away Kalon moved back to Valundras side.

"Valundra that's a beautiful name"

"Thank you" She smiled graciously as Kalon kissed her hand

"I'd like very much to show you around, would you care to join me"

"Certainly" Valundra took his waiting arm, eager for the opportunity to question him about Tia. "Tell me about Tia! How long have you been married"?

Rath shook his head at Zan as he approached.

"Don't ask," He said as Zan opened his mouth to speak.

Nicholas sat in the darkness of Tias apartment awaiting her arrival. The windows allowed artificial light to stream in, casting eerie shadows around the room. He waited patiently watching the door. Her arrival was sudden but he didn't flinch.

"Lights" Tia yelled as she stormed in. The chamber became basked in the glow of the lights and he soaked up her radiant beauty as she stood before him seething with anger.

Standing he looked her up and down. "I love it when you're angry!"

"What do you want?" She bit back

"You! Always." He leered at her.

Tia shifted her position slightly ready to defend herself. Nicholas had been in Kivars army for as long as she could remember. Over the years he had slowly worked his way into her fathers confidence and now held the position of second to Kivar. She didn't trust him and doubted that her father really did either but Nicholas had a sadistic nature that Kivar had always been able to manipulate. She was fully aware that Nicholas was becoming overly ambitious and the more she was around him the more she realised how much he'd turned his attentions towards her. The hungry way he looked at her set her nerves on edge. "Get to the point before I get board" she almost yelled at him, a little annoyed that her father had even sent him here in the first place.

Nicholas placed his hand to his mouth in mock horror.

"Or what you'll kill me! I don't think so"

Both kept their distance wary of each other. Nicholas spoke first.

"I'm here to see you get the job done and make sure Valundra is delivered safely back to Kivar"

Tia glared at him.

"Is that it? Get out and don't waste my time"

Nicholas turned and spoke to her sharply.

"You have your orders follow them. Have you found him"?

"No! Not yet Valundra will lead him to me"

Nicholas thought for a moment,

"Who is she travelling with?"

Tia gritted her teeth for a moment, she hated the fact that Nicholas had become her commanding officer and she had to answer his questions. "Two rebels from Antex" she replied eventually. Clenching her fists she concentrated on how much she just wanted him gone. Her eyes darted to the door, as a familiar sense of warmth began to grow and her whole body seemed to tingle with anticipation.

Nicholas eyed her suspiciously, he trained with Tia and was well aware how deadly she could be. Her behaviour seemed odd as she stood before him. All her defences were down, the alert look that he'd come to be so wary of was gone from her eyes. As her eyes darted the door, it seemed that for a split second she totally forgot that he was even in the room. It dawned on him he could've killed her then and there if he'd wanted to. Intrigue consumed him as he started to move towards her "I want you to help me make contact with Valundra"

His words broke Tia away from where ever her mind had gone and she turned on him sharply.

"No! You get to Valundra any way you like but leave me out of it!"

He stopped in surprise at her refusal.

"Why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me dear little Tia"?

Nicholas came at her quickly, moving to grab her arms. Tia who had anticipated his move sidestepped and spun placing a swift roundhouse kick on his lower back. He stumbled forward but recovered quickly. His right fist connected with her jaw and in her moment of disorientation he placed both his hands firmly on the side of her head. Concentrating he attacked her mind with his before she could recover enough to free her self from his grip. Using his wait to push her to her knees. Tia glared up at him her eyes ablaze with the attempt to keep him out of her mind. Nicholas was known for his mind control powers and the ability to mind rape a victim. Tia shivered she had always known that someday Nicholas would try this on her.

"Show me Tia, let me see what you know, show me how you feel." She could feel his presence in her mind probing for information, closing her eyes she fought him. Nicholas sensed her fighting him; he was surprised at her strength of mind.

His head shot up to look at the door as someone began pounding to be let in. A voice called thought the door. "Damit Tia opened this door" Tia saw the moment of indecision and pushed hard at Nicholas forcing him out of her mind.

Cursing he let go of her and picked up his gun. Moving towards the door, the immense feeling of love and hate directed at one person - and the image of a Man that had flashed across Tias mind the moment the pounding started - Stayed in the front of his mind. Jealousy was a factor for his curiosity, he had the feeling the guy in her mind was the same guy on the other side and it made his trigger finger itch.

"No!" Tia shouted as she realised what he was going to do.

Moving forward she grabbed Nicholas and pushed him through the apartment, opening a side door she thrust him out.

"Stay away from me!"

Moving down the corridor and peering round the corner his eyes swept over the mystery man. The guy stood pounding on her door demanding she open it. Nicholas was intrigue as Tia opened the door and yelled back at him. Going back the way he came, he grinned to find that in her haste Tia had failed to close the door, moving stealth fully inside he listen to their conversation.

Tbc…


End file.
